


Hacked Heart

by AZG_Writer



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Edd/Johnny (implied), F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZG_Writer/pseuds/AZG_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edd has returned to the Cul-de-sac after 5 years.His parents let him come back home for his last 2 years of high school, or so he tells his friends.Edd has returned for protection from a special agencies that wants him dead.He must protect himself and his friends, but that shouldn't be to hard considering his "special power". Can he do this alone or will his friends get involved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, The names Aya or Agi.  
> This story is doing pretty well on Fanfic so i figured i'd put it up here too, to see how it goes.   
> SO give me your feed back tell me what you think and enjoy the ride.

Chapter 1: Coming Home

“So how’s it looking?” The blonde girl asked placing a glass of water next to the male under her car. Kevin cleared his throat answering, “Ah well your oil stopped leaking so that’s a good sign. All I gotta do is tighten this bolt here and__” “HURRY EDDY!” The shouting voice made the red head drop the wrench on his face. “FUCK!” He shouted holding his face. He quickly rolled from under the car to see the shouting came from the idiot giant, named Ed. “Oh man are you ok?” Nazz asked looking down at the teen. He growled sitting up and glaring at the large Ed rushing to the red sports car with Eddy. Nazz followed his eyes and saw to two Ed’s getting into Eddy’s car. “Shut up Ed we’ll get there on time, god.” Eddy shouted back. “But we still gotta get flowers Eddy!” Ed stated standing in the doorway of the passenger’s seat.

Nazz spoke up to them, shouting across the street, “Hey where are you guys headed in such a hurry?” Ed looked around slightly dumbfounded, while Eddy looked at the blonde. “We’re going to pick up Double D,” Eddy replied. “Double D’s coming back home!!” Ed shouted happily. “Oh my gosh seriously!?” Nazz exclaimed with a smile, she remembered when the male left and didn’t know when or if he’d come back. “That’s awesome! I can’t wait to see him!” She smiled as Kevin stood up behind her. “Yeah, yeah. Aren’t you dweebs supposed to be gone by now,” He grumbled. Eddy was about to respond when he looked at his watch, “Shit! Come on Ed! Get in!” He shouted hopping in and starting the car, while Ed quickly got in as well.

As they drove off Nazz glanced at Kevin with a light smirk. He looked at her with a confused scowl, “What?” She arched an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms. “What?!” He asked turning a light red. “I’m not goanna say it, but when Nat finds out you’ll never hear the end of it.” She smirked and walked back into her house. The red head followed trying to act confused, but knew damn well how he felt at that moment. Before walking completely into the house he glanced back at where the two Ed’s took off from.

At the airport Eddy, and Ed frantically looked around for their third member, as they waited by the car. “Oh, oh, oh there he is, there he is!” Ed exclaimed pointing at the young man walking out the airport, with a messenger bag across his shoulder and rolling suitcase in her hand. He wore a slightly oversized red sweater and purple skinny jean with black sneakers. His signature black beanie with a white stripe covered all of his hair, as he stretched his arms up in the air and unstiffened his tight body from the long plane ride.

His eye quickly opened at Ed’s voice, “DOUBLE D!!!” He smiled at his large friend as he ran over to hug him. “We missed you!!” He said embracing him, not even trying to hold back his tears of joy. The male teen smiled hugging his friend back, “I’ve missed you as well Ed.” They stood there for a moment till Eddy told Ed, to put the boy down. He complied and Eddy handed him the bouquet of flowers. “Oh Eddy, you didn’t have too_” Double D was cut off by the slightly shorter male. “It was Ed’s idea. I just bought them.” He said with his hands in his pocket looking away, he gave him light glance and slightly smiled before saying, “Welcome home sock head.” Eddward couldn’t hold his over joyed smiled as he hugged the boy and Eddy returned it, even when Ed joined. “Thank you Eddy. It is good to be home.” He smiled in his friend’s embrace.

 


	2. Getting Settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ed boys Reconnect and Double D returns home.

Chapter 2: Getting Settled

The drive back to Double D’s house was filled with questions about his trip out of the country. The young genius replied with simple answers like where he went to school and all the different sites he saw. He did note that he brought back a few gifts for his dear friends and neighbors. “Has much changed in my absents?” He asked smiling at Eddy. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Hardly. If anything this place has been nothing, but the same old thing every day.” Regardless of his unpleasant expression the answer made Edd smile just the same. “I’m on the hockey team at school Double D,” Ed chimed in, making the boy look back in the backseat at the tall male. He smiled, “You told me in one of your texts last year. How is that going? You’ll be starting your senior year coming next week correct?” He stated to both of them.

“We. Sock head, we are starting our senior year,” Eddy corrected the boy. He smiled weakly a bit embarrassed, “Yes of course.”  “It’s great the captain of the team is leaving this year and coach is thinking of putting me in his place,” Ed stated proudly. This surprised Eddward to say the least and he found himself a bit loss of words at the information. “That… That’s wonderful Ed. I’m very proud of you. If you need any help at all in claiming that spot I’d be happy to assist,” He smiled back at him. The gingered head teen returned the smile happily, “You got it Double D!” “Lumpy’s got that spot in the bag. He even did summer training with shovel chin and the football team to get his ass kissing points up with the coach,” Eddy smirk. “Language Eddy,” Double D nagged making the driver chuckle and shake his head saying, “You haven’t changed at all Double D.”

Stopping in front of his house the three got out still chatting and catching up. Ed grabbed some of Double D’s bags, while he took the rest and unlocked the door for the trio. Walking in felt strange for all three of the Ed’s seeing as they hadn’t entered the home in almost 5 years. Strange as it was the house was still spotless and looked at if someone had been cleaning it all along. The three still had to remove their shoes upon entry, but Double D reframed from giving them the bunny slippers some time ago. Instead he had a specific type of house shoe for each Ed. Eddy had a solid pair of red and black slid in slippers, Ed was given Frankenstein house shoes, while Double D had new pair of black slippers with an atom molecule image on the front. The furniture was still placed as he had left it and though there weren’t as many, parts of his house were still plastered with sticky notes. Eddy frowned at the empty house, still a bit upset that the guys own parents couldn’t return home with him. “Still messed up that your parents couldn’t bring ya back home sock head. Ya think they’d at least make sure you settled in before running off again,” He grumbled sitting on the couch. Ed was coming downstairs from taking Double D’s bags up to the boy’s room. Edd was returning from the kitchen with a jug of lemonade he’d quickly made upon entering the house. “Mother and Father have their reasons Eddy. I completely understand their reasoning for not being here and I though I don’t approve of it all the time, I do understand. I hope you will as well,” He smiled hopefully at his friend.

Eddy replied with no words, but took a glass of lemonade. Ed had finished gulping his first glass down and sighed with a refreshed grin, “I missed your lemonade Double D!” Eddward smiled at the complement, “Thank you Ed.” They sat and talked for about an hour till a yawn escaped from the male’s lips. “Come on Lumpy, Double D’s probably tired as hell. Let’s get outta of his hair,” Eddy ordered getting from the comfy couch. “Aw but Eddy,” The large boy whined. Edd smiled softly at his large friend, “Don’t worry Ed we shall reunite tomorrow and I’ll give you gifts. How’s that sound?” Ed stood quickly and smiled nodding his head approvingly. He walked his friends to the door and spoke while they put their shoes back on, “I’ll see you gentlemen tomorrow. Thank you again for picking me up. I hope it was no trouble.” Eddy waved the boy off while Ed headed to the car. “No prob Sock head, that’s what friends do. You just have those gifts ready for us when we get back as proper payment!” Eddy grinned and Eddward covered his mouth as he chuckled. “I most certainly shall,” He laughed and Eddy gave a soft smile to the boy. He wasn’t prepared for the hug the shorter Ed pulled him into a hug. “I’m glad your home Double D. It wasn’t the same without you,” He said into his shoulder and he returned his hug nodded in agreement. They said their goodnight and he watched them drive off, before closing his door and locking it.

 

After locking the door I cleaned up the living room and washed the dishes. Unpacking my luggage and straightening up the house only took an hours or so. Once night fall came upon the cul- de- sac I took my orders into action. Mother and Father’s directions were clear, blend in, stay sharp and protect myself at all cost. My return to Peach creek was of sudden action, but not in vain. I walked upstairs to my parent’s room and closed the door, walking to my mother’s bed I bent down and bit my thumb drawing a bit of blood. I pressed my thumb under the cold metal frame of her bed and a beep was heard. “Unlocking DNA volt. Welcome Eddward Vincent.” The monitor spoke in a female voice that I was so use too, I hardly recognized it as my mother. I walked to the center rug in the middle of their room and a hatch was unlocked releasing steam. Standing on the rug it began to sink into the ground and form into an elevator. It took seconds to reach the bottom that displayed a long metal hallway to, two giant iron doors.

Before walking down I stood in front of a scanner that took a single string of my hair and a retina scan to confirm my DNA. Upon receiving it the hallways security was shut down and I could walk through freely. Once I got to the double doors I pulled out my I.D card for the S.I.S.B agency and it was approved of entry. The lab was just as they explained, amazing and magnificent. Mother and Father truly worked beyond their years to obtain such high scale technology. I quickly retreated from my gawking and went to work on the central, super computer in the middle of the lab. Touching a holographic keyboard numbers, upon numbers of information came up. All of which only I could understand, after all they were my encrypted codes. After a few minutes of enhancing the house security, our agency system firewall and lab information I forwarded all security cameras and Intel to my laptop and shut down the lab.

Going back upstairs I closed my parent’s room and went to my own. Verifying myself to own room security system I went to my closet and got my bathing utensils. I laid out a towel and pair of clean cloths, before I began the hot water to my shower. Usually a bath would be more suitable to my tastes, but this particular mode action caused for a shower. I removed my travel sweater and pants, along with my undergarments and hat; stepping into the shower I allowed my body to relax and enjoy the hot water caressing my pale skin.

I cleaned myself accurately with my loofa and scented soap made from scratch, then reached for a special brand of hair dye. When I was away my hair was shown more often, therefore I had to changes its original appearance. Scratching the hair dye into my head the blonde hair began to turn it back to its original black color. My short hair that was once golden, was now replaced with long curly black locks. Once the wash and set were complete twice, I washed myself once more before exiting the shower. Upon dressing in a t-shirt and a pair of sweats, I dried my hair. Looking in the mirror I noticed how the black brightened my blue eyes and pale complexion. I sighed, relieved that the experiment of self-hair coloring was successful and for once in quite some time I felt similar to my old self. However, looking at the rest of my body seeing the scares of past events that would never heal reminded me, that I would never again truly be the person I once was. My phone rang pulling me out of my thoughts I noticed it sitting on the bathroom sink and picked it up. The number read “Unknown,” I answered it with a small smile. “Good evening Mother. Yes my landing was successful.” “~~~~~” “Yes all is taken care of.” “~~~~~” “Mother, I am quite capable of handling this mission on my own. After all Peach Creek is my home.”


	3. Chapter 3: Truth of her return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out, why Double is really back! So exciting!!!!   
> Don't forget to tell me what you think

The weeks to fallow would be one of adjustment for Double D. For the past year and a half the teen has been a member of a special agency, which deals with the surveying and servicing super powered and supernatural beings. His mother and father being the head scientists in charge of the facilities research department, it was no surprise that their only child would follow in their footsteps. However, the research of prodding and probing subject as his parents did Eddward took more kindly to research. He gain results from the digitally world, and engineering weapons for those with no super powers. He quickly became the agencies lead specialist in weapon development and a first A class hacker. Eddward easily found and memorized all being with powers subjects had in and outside the agency. This allowed the teen to stay mostly indoors and avoiding any dangerous activity, which his parents strongly approved of. Although they did decide to bring their only son into their secret world they were still very concerned about his safety. 

Which brought him back to the current mission at hand, earning the titles he has at agency he was a great asset it; also making her a prime target of enemies of the agency. Along with the genius ability to steal enemy information countless time and use it to the S. C. S. B's (Secure Containment of Special Beings) advantage, another special quality was discovered about Edd. He was a super powered being, one of the strongest in the agency. This power was kept hidden by his parents, from everyone including the agency. However, once entering the facility and becoming an agent the skill was quickly discovered. Double D knew of his powers long before teen hood; it was the reason for his strong use of vocabulary and strange speaking manner, for words had everything to do with Double D's power. A power known as the unfathomable word of god, this ability allowed him to order any living thing to do whatever he says. As long as the organism could hear, and understand that is. He simply had to tell them what to do so and it would be done, regardless of its great power this ability had its limitations like any other. 

 

He could not tell himself to do anything only other people, if the person he ordered did not speak the said language he spoke in the power had no effect. He could only use it on ten people a day, and his powers were triggered by emotions. Luckily some of these limitations were avoidable for the male, seeing he knew at least 9 different languages from around the world, and he learned to have proper control of his emotion when put in stressful or emotionally challenging situations. Although he's had this power at birth and can control it, it is rarely used. Double D felt it unruly and unsettling to control being against their will and found it in his best interest to only use it when necessary. And he planned to live by that rule while back at home. 

 

He sat in his room at his desk looking at his laptop, making sure all his educational information was processed so he would begin school the following week. He also began searching for a small part time job to gain money for his personal finance. True his parents and the agency would continue to pay for his living expenses, such as electricity, water, cable, and so on; but personal items like clothing, food, computer parts and other material objects were up to him to purchase. Finding a job was not hard for the teen, he easily found openings for employment options that suited his abilities in subtle ways. 

After calling employment agencies most of the morning he found himself scheduled for an interview the weekend before school. He said his thank you and goodbye to the manager after hearing his doorbell ring. He went down stairs to answer the door a found Eddy and Ed at the door. "Good morning gentlemen. Come in, I'm a bit surprised to see you here so early," he smiled walking them to his kitchen. "Yeah you're tellin me," Eddy yawned. "Lumpy came bum rushing into my house talkin about together breakfast with me and you," The shorter Ed grumbled tiredly.

 

"Together breakfast?" he questioned with a smile. "I saw it on TV Double D! And thought about you. We should have together breakfast as many time as we can before you leave again," Ed stated. "Oh," Doubled D blushed ever so lightly at the loving gesture and smiled at his friends. "Thank you Ed, but I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. But we can have as many together breakfasts as many times as you wish." "Yay!!" Ed cheered and Eddy just yawed tiredly. Double placed a cup of coffee in front of him and he quickly accepted it enjoyed the hot substance waking him up. 

The genius Ed wasted no time making breakfast while Ed subtly helped. Once breakfast was complete the three ate and caught up more on the activities in Peach Creek. After breakfast they cleaned and Double D gave the two boy’s their presents. He went upstairs coming down with a large red bag filled with two equal sized boxes. He sat down and handed the first box to Ed. He eagerly ripped up the wrapping paper like a kid on Christmas, lifting the box his eye widened at the sight of the limited edition “Evil Tim” comic book collection. “You’re the best Double D!!!” Ed shouted hugging the boy before diving into the collect then and there. 

 

Eddy opened his present just as quickly and found a very expensive personally tailored three piece suit. The jacket had black base with red strips going down it, the undershirt was a red and the vest had a matching pattern to the jacket, the pants were also striped but with thick subtle gray strips and hints of red separating the gray and black. Placed neatly on the side was black leather wallet with a red strip down the middle. The shorter Ed picked up the wallet surprised to see 80 bucks placed inside. 

He smirked at the other male, “Well damn… and all I did was pick you from the airport.” Double D chuckled and shoved him lightly, he laughed putting the gift back in the box. “Thanks Double D,” He nodded at him keeping his smile. He missed this warm feeling inside seeing his friends happy and it was moments like this that made him grateful for being back home. After the two Eds were settled and satisfied with their gifts, Double D took to the streets of Cul- de- sac to greet his childhood friends with his gifts.


	4. Chapter 4: Something Different, Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double D ventures out into the streets of his old home, and everyone gets their own time the lovable dork. Surprising him with their affection and attention to his absence.   
> Comment and Kudos

Chapter 4: Something Different, Something New  
Eddward left his two friends at his house, so Eddy could sleep and Ed could enjoy his comics. He tried his neighbor across the street first, but knocked on his door to find that he was not home. He then took to the house next to him which was Johnny. He patiently rung to the doorbell and waiting for the male to answer the door. To say he was a bit surprise was a slight understatement, for when Johnny did open the door; the boy towered over him. Not as much as Ed, but he estimated the teen to be at least 5’8 or 5’9. “Holy cow! Double D is that you?! When did you get back in town?” The brown skinned male smiled brightly at him. 

“Good morning Johnny, I recently returned yesterday afternoon. I hope I’m not intruding on anything,” He give a soft smile. “No way! I was just finishing a call with my therapist, so my day is officially clear,” Johnny said grabbing his cell and walking out of his house. “Oh dear, I don’t want to interrupt you at such a moment. If you wish I could come back later,” Eddward said backing up and stumbling on the last step; he would have fallen if Johnny had not caught him by his shirt sleeve. “Gotcha!” He chuckled pulling him to his feet. “Gotta watch that last step it’s always been tricky. And relax the call is over so I’m free, plus I haven’t seen you in like 50 years Double D. I’m not goanna just turn you away. How ya been? What brings ya by here?” He asked standing outside his house with the boy. He had yet to notice the yellow bag in his hand behind his back. “It’s only been 5 years Johnny. I have been quite well lately. My traveling was enjoyable though I truly did miss the Cal-de- sac and my dear friends.” He smiled sweetly at the fact of being back home.

“I bet, speaking of which where are the other Ed’s?” He asked looking around. “They woke up rather early this morning for us to have breakfast together; I left them at my home to rest.” He explained and Johnny nodded understanding. “And what brings me here is to, well inform you of my return and to give you this.” He handed him a green bag that was in the larger yellow bag. “Wow, You didn’t have to bring me anything back Double D,” Johnny smiled reaching into the bag and pulling out a pair of blue and black Hawaiian patterned shorts and matching sandals. “I know, but I felt a need to do so, to show how I have missed you all. However, I was very surprised you’d noticed my time span of absents Johnny,” Eddward said looking up at him. “What do ya mean? You and the other Ed’s may be a hassle sometimes, but we knew you guys as inseparable and just seeing you go like that really did a number on everyone. How’d you know my size Double D?” Johnny asked with a slight smirk. The black haired male blushed quickly looking away, “Oh well. With all of the schemes my companions and I have pulled in the past; the subject was brought up and I simply memorized it. I have memorized the clothing size of everyone in the Cul-de-Sac.” 

 

Johnny laughed at how nervous the guy was and it reminded him that even with his nervous quarks and motherly way of thinking, he still saw him as a good older friend when they were younger. But now seeing how tall he was compared to him, he now felt like the older friend. He ruffed his hat playfully and said, “Welcome home Double D,” with a smile. Eddward held tightly to his hat startled by the sign of affection and also to hide his red face. He began to calm himself when Johnny stepped down from his porch step and started walking away. “I gotta head to the store and get a few things, thank again for the gift Double D. I’ll catch ya later,” He grinned, waving at him while walking backwards. It snapped Double D back to reality as he quickly retorted with a wave and said, “Oh_ and, a, a good day to you to Johnny!” The teen chuckled keeping his bag in hand walking down the street, leaving the boy. 

Eddward then took to visiting Ed’s house, knowing the boy would be to wrapped up in his own present to deliver his sister’s he decided to do it personally. First he tried ringing the doorbell, than knocking on the door, and doorbell one more time. The teen sighed prepared to give up and leave, when the door opened. A loud voice shouting making his ears ring, “STOP RINGING THE DOOR BELL ED!! MOM SAID TELL SOMEONE BEFORE YOU LEAVE!!!” Edd winced and covered his ear and closing his eyes. He slightly opened on to see Sarah standing in the doorway with Jimmy behind her. “Sarah… I don’t think its Ed,” Jimmy said calming the girl down. Eddward cleared his throat and tried to stop the ringing in his ear. He spoke politely, “Yes, it is only me, but if I’m intruding__” The boy’s beanie nearly fell off when he was tackled to the ground by the two pre-teens shouting, “Double D!” “Um Hello there you two. I’m assuming you’ve noticed my absents as well?” he asked getting his baring of what just happened. “Of course we did silly. We thought you weren’t coming back,” Jimmy said sitting up to look at the boy. “We thought you left us with my stupid brother and that jerk Eddy forever,” Sarah exclaimed sitting up as well. This gave the teen a chance to sit up on one elbows and rub the back of his head. He smiled weakly and chuckled in surprise, “My, I never would’ve guessed you two would rely so much on my presence.” “Of course we do! Who else keeps those two knuckleheads tamed,” Sarah exclaimed and Jimmy nodded. Eddward couldn’t hold his laughter at the words, “Me? Keep them tamed? Well I must admit if that was the task I was given I have certain done a poor job at it.” The two younger teens were silenced at the sight of the boy.

 

It only took a while for the teen to calm down and register their silent stares. “Is something wrong?” He asked arching an eyebrow. Sarah and Jimmy rolled off him and sat on their knees, continuing to stare at the boy. “Double D. Your gap is almost gone,” Jimmy said knowing this meant the male had, worn braces while he was way. Double D loosely covered his mouth at the statement. He smiled, “Yes you are correct. Upon me leaving the Cal-de-Sac my parents suggests I take advantage of braces and so I did for two years. It truly did wonders.” Jimmy and Sarah nodded agreeing with him. “And speaking of wonders, I’ve come here today not only to tell you I am back, but to also give you these,” He stated handing them each a separate bag. A pink for Sarah and sky blue bag for Jimmy. Both children became over joyed at the sight of the presents. Jimmy opened is to see a blue and purple cashmere scarf, Sarah opened her to find a pink and yellow one. Both 15 year olds squealed and hugged the expensive fabric lovingly. Eddward smiled at the sight, “They were custom made… in France,” he noted with a slight shrug. He was ready this time when to boy and girl attacked him with love. He couldn’t hide the blush on his cheeks at the sign of affection. Seeing as the only hug he’s ever received in Peachcreek was from Ed, this feeling was very strange and new to him. It took him awhile to hug to the two back, but he did and enjoyed it more than he expected. 

 

When the moment was over his face was still warm but the blushing had gone down. “Thank you Double D,” Jimmy beamed bouncing on his heels. “We can’t wait till winter to wear them,” Sarah said looking at the scarf. “Well their preferred for the fall, so you’ll be able to wear them much sooner,” Edd replied with smile. The two gave a happy gasp and light squeal making Double D laugh softly. “You two truly are adorable. You’ll be beginning your freshmen year in the fall right?” He asked gaining their attention again. “Oh yes! And you’ll be a senior right?” Sarah asked looking up at him. “What made you come back for your senior year Double D?” Jimmy asked beside the strawberry blonde. “Oh well, I’ll be going to college overseas, two years from now to be exact. Seeing as I missed majority of my high school life my parents allowed me to spend my last, childhood with my friends. After some begging that is,” He explained the last party rolling his eyes and a lop sided smirk. “That was nice of them,” Jimmy smiled. “Sucks you won’t be here when we’re seniors,” Sarah huffed and Double D chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll have made your own path by than Sarah. I doubt my presence will have much effect on the enjoyment of your high school experience,” He explained with a loving smile. He’s right Sarah! We’ll be total superstars by then, no need to worry,” Jimmy smiled confidently making the three burst into laughter. Double D said his goodbyes after the three calmed down, Jimmy and Sarah gave him one more hug and let him go. 

 

Walking to Rolf’s house was the next task on the boy’s list. He didn’t waste his time knocking on the door knowing that the foreign teen was working in his backyard. He did however take the time to knock on the fence, and make himself known to him. Rolf heard the knock with ease and looked up see Double D smiling kindly at the teen. His face expressed a mixture of shock and surprise at the sight of the male. “Double D Ed boy? Is this the heat deceiving Rolf’s eyes?” He asked wiping sweat from his face with the back of his arm. Eddward chuckled holding the bag behind his back, “No Rolf it’s me in the flesh.” “Welcome back Ed boy! The other Ed boys said you return was not to come. I am glad to see they were once again wrong,” He smiled letting him inside the gate. “Thank you. I’ve been receiving a lot of kind welcome homes from a lot of our friends.” He explained looking around the well-kept farm and back at the farmer. “You have visited others of the Cul- de- sac yes?” The tanned teen smiled and Double D nodded. “What brings you to the son of a shepherd’s doorstep,” He asked walking past him to the shed in his farm. Edd looked at the shed, as he walked in remembering when Ed lived in the small hunt for a moment during their childhood. “Well to welcome myself back into the Cul- de- sac for one and bring you a small present from my time away,” He explained as Rolf exited the shed with white tank top on. He contain his small urge to tell him a shower is preferred before putting any form of clean clothing on, and held out the gold and red striped bag. “A present for Rolf? Thank you Double D Ed boy, Rolf return the favor. Would you like a chicken?” He said picking one of the chickens that pecked at their feet. He held it by its feet while the remaining birds flocked away in fear. Eddward laughed uneasily waving his hand, “No, but thank you Rolf. The present is a merely a gift to give a fellow neighbor, no reward in return is needed. Though I do hope you like it,” He smiled. 

 

The blue haired teen put the terrified chicken down and it ran away. He removed his grime covered gloves and reached into the bag. He pulled out what looked like a cowboy hat, a new pair of gloves and a belt with a bottle in its holder connected to the side. “It’s for your farming work. I know the heat can be unbearable at times with all the work you do, so I assessed that a thermal adapting hat, and gloves would assist you greatly,” He explained as Rolf silently put on the hat instantly felt cooler. “This is truly a great gift delicate Ed boy. Rolf will treasure it for many years,” He said giving a relaxed smile from the refreshing cool hat. Eddward smiled happy as his expression and words. “Thank you Rolf. I’m glad you like it. However, I do ask that you please take shower before putting on the gloves though,” He smile weary of his words to not upset the foreigner. Rolf simply chuckled and nodded, “But of course Double D Ed boy.” The two shared a soft fit of laughter and later promised to talk of his journey around the world, and Eddward took his leave to let the boy work.

The last stop on the teen’s list of neighbors was Nazz. She and Kevin were the only two members of the Cal-de-sac to not receive their gifts. Eddward made his way to the blonde's house; assuming that Kevin was also there considering he wasn't at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been while since i updated, but look! I'm not dead and here's chapter 4. I may upload a few more later today.


End file.
